It's Only For Your Eyes To See
by WeProtectOurOwn
Summary: A/U: Arizona and Mark are best friends and one day Mark takes it too far with Callie. (Only a couple chapters and please leave me reviews!)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This thought came into my head and I just needed to write this.

* * *

General POV

Callie has the morning off today and she's spending it doing chores so her girlfriend won't have to do them later. She's picking up laundry around the bedroom and about to walk out when she hears the apartment door open.

"Arizona's at work Mark!" She yells.

"No, I'm not!" Arizona responds. Callie walks into the living room to see her other half shedding her coat and dropping her purse onto the side table. She walks up to her and drops a kiss onto her lips.

"What are you doing home already?"

Arizona smiles at her. "I got finished early and Karev is doing morning rounds knowing I took the night shift last night."

"Oh, how nice of him. Glad you're here. Let me finish this and I'll whip us up some breakfast." She smiles cheekily.

"You take such good care of me babe." Arizona winks.

Callie makes her way through dropping the basket of laundry into the machine and getting that started. She moves on to fixing the bed. She's not one for doing all these things but ever since the blonde moved in she loves doing all the domestic chores knowing someone will appreciate it. Arizona takes a seat on the couch watching her girlfriend run around the apartment. There's a comfort she feels in knowing that she's coming home to the love of her life after the end of each day.

She moves into the kitchen now to start the breakfast she promised Arizona. Arizona shifts in her seat to watch the Latina taking out eggs, bacon, and fruit to have a complete meal. Then scrambling a few eggs into the pan and throwing bacon into another one, breakfast should be done in a couple minutes. Plates are on the counter steaming with food while both women take their seats on the stools. Normal conversation about work, gossip, and what needs to be done is talked about. After they're both finished the blonde takes the plates and tosses them into the dishwasher. Both settle onto the couch to watch some trash tv before Callie has to leave for work. With the Latina's arm around her shoulder and Arizona's head on her chest and both their feet tangled with each on the coffee table in front of them.

"How's your schedule looking today sweetie?" Arizona treads lightly. Callie looks down into her bright blue eyes and picks up on something off with her. Not that she can pick up on exactly what it is but she shrugs it off and talk about it later.

"Just a few routine surgeries and hopefully done by 6 barring no emergencies."

"Sounds like a light day. I'll come meet you for lunch." Callie nods in acknowledgment.

"I have to tell you something but it can wait until later." The blonde mentions hesitantly.

"Uhm okay. That's fine."

They stay in their tangled position flipping through the channels until Callie leaves for the hospital. Her morning is going smoothly with a hip replacement and knee construction to start off. She's on that high that only a surgeon can get for giving life back to their patient even if it's a simple surgery. 'Now is a good time for lunch' the brown eyed beauty thinks. She heads towards the cafeteria and spots her girlfriend in the back corner with Teddy and Mark.

Callie slips her tray onto the table and sits down next to the blonde and kisses her on the cheek. The trio is stuck in a debate about a call an umpire made last night. She zones them out and nods along as if she's actually listening. The brunette can't stop thinking of the night she had with Arizona a few nights ago. It was _earth shattering_ type of sex and she wants to repeat it when her shift end later.

"Earth to Callie." Mark's waving a hand in her face.

"Oh-uh sorry. What?" She stutters out.

"We we're wondering what you thought of that call."

"Oh yeah. I don't know." Arizona stares at her knowing Callie probably didn't watch the game without her around but she saw the play on ESPN last night while getting a cup of coffee.

"You have the 'look' on your face and that's why you're being all weird." Mark points out.

"Lay off Mark." Teddy tries to settle him down before he starts something again.

"What?! Callie is doing that thing where Arizona looks like her prey. Just like Robbins said." Callie tries to let his comment roll off her back.

Mark goes about his usual banter with Arizona. They have an unusual friendship but it's one of those things that they just understand each other just like Meredith and Cristina. Teddy throws in her comments to join the conversation. It's a typical lunch but Callie seems to just be watching from the sidelines well more like staring at her girlfriend. The brunette snaps out of her daze when Mark's voice cuts through again.

"Oo. Look Robbins you remember Kate? Wasn't she the one you said that she does the cool thing with her tongue?" A quick fist punches him straight in the arm.

"Ow!" Mark cries.

"Shut up." Teddy murmurs. She can see the seething look Callie is sending his way and her knuckles turning a bright white. Arizona just now picks up on this.

"Uh-uh no Mark." The blue eyed surgeon sputters out.

"Yeah, I think it is. You picked her up at Joe's with me. You went back a couple times after that trick."

"Just drop it please." She begs hoping Callie isn't paying that close attention. But at the back of her mind she knows that he is digging a six foot whole for her to climb out of later.

"Oh come on. You wouldn't shut up about it before. I can see Kate being good in the sack but she couldn't be better than me. Right Blondie?" He shifts his gaze to Arizona.

So they had sex one time when they were 15. Arizona wanted to know clarify what she was feeling for girls at the time and Mark was like any typical teenage boy. They agreed to be each other's firsts and it worked for them. She found out that she was a lesbian and Mark found out that he really liked sex. They've been best friends ever since and not everyone could get their dynamic. With his male ego, she lets him make stupid comments like he does now. But he even loves to shove it in Callie's face.

"Oh please. It was one time. Any of my exes here are better than you." The blonde shrugs it off.

"I'm going to get ready for my surgery this afternoon." Callie says through her gritted teeth and abruptly stands up from her seat. Arizona lifts her hand to place it on her girlfriends but it's too late. She can't reach for her. All the blonde can see is the rigidity of her back from Mark's words.

"Hey Torres!" Mark shouts. The Latina turns around at the sound of her name.

"I loved your red lace corset and boy shorts! Red is definitely your color." He flashes that charming smile but it only fuels her anger. She comes back to the table to face the blonde. Callie bends over to speak into Arizona's ear.

"Please, for the love of God, tell me that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." She hisses. The blond surgeon shrinks in her seat indicating to Callie that she's guilty. Her next move is unexpected. The fiery goddess tilts her head up to look into bright blue eyes that try to avert her blazing gaze. She kisses her hard on the mouth and pushes her tongue through pink lips. Arizona naturally moans at the contact.

When Callie pulls back, "You might want to remember what that feels like because you might not get any more than that for the rest of the night and maybe even the next couple of days." Without waiting for a response, the brunette storms out of the cafeteria.

The blonde is stunned silent.

"Holy shit that was hot." He breathes out. Teddy slaps him at the back of his head.

"Ow! Teddy what the hell? Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Do you have to do that every time Mark?"

"Do what?!"

Just when Teddy was going to speak his pager starts to blare and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Look at that! Someone needs my specialties. I'll catch you ladies later!" He leaves the blondes to themselves. Teddy stares at her friend closely and wonders if she notices what Mark does to Callie.

"What's the look for Teds?" Arizona asks.

"Seriously?" The dirty blondes jaw drops. "Do you seriously not see how much Mark bothers your girlfriend?"

"Look, I get that they don't really get along but he's just messing around. He doesn't mean anything by it." She defends.

"Wow..."

"What?!" The other blonde shrieks.

"You are always defending him. Callie was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to get into this with you and cause trouble."

"Please tell me. Clearly it's important" Arizona pleads.

"You are always protecting Mark. I didn't want to believe it when Callie mentioned it when she was drunk at Joe's the other night. But she's right. You let him say all these things to her and you never stop him and even worse you feed off of what he says. I just started seeing it."

"Hey!"

"No." Teddy puts her hand up to stop her. "If you paid attention to your girl, you'd see that she puts up with Mark because he's your best friend and she would never tell you who you can and can't be friends with. But do you hear how rude he is when she's around? How he always points out one of your exes? How he says one thing that other women did with you? How he makes at least one comment how he was your first, every day?" Now that Teddy mentions it she catches the realization dawn Arizona's face. She's lost some color to face and a scrunch in her eyebrows.

"All I'm saying is that if I was her, I would have snapped a long time ago but she hasn't yet."

"I-I didn't know. I'm s-sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Teddy stands up from her seat and squeezes her friends shoulder to leave her with her thoughts.

"Shit." Arizona mutters under her breath. She leaves the hospital with a lot on her mind.

* * *

Arizona's POV

_How could I be that stupid?_ It's the same questions I keep asking myself every second. Teddy was right. Mark has been nasty towards Calliope since the minute he found out the first time we slept together. But why does Teddy know all this and not me? Shouldn't Callie be telling me all these things? I need to talk to her and clearly I need to talk to Mark also.

I fidget around the apartment hoping to keep myself busy until she gets home. She mentioned that she's supposed to be off at 6. After cleaning and doing what little chores Callie hasn't gotten to it's about 9 o'clock. I even managed to cook a less appetizing meal that isn't cooked by my girlfriend but she's still not home. I throw it into the microwave in case she wants to eat whenever she comes home. I text her.

**Hi. Can we talk when you get home?**

**I'll be home late. We can talk tomorrow.**

It's not the response I was hoping for but I guess I deserve that. We have the day off tomorrow. I'm not really sure where to sleep tonight because after her parting words in the cafeteria earlier it sounded like I was sleeping on the couch for the next couple of days. But she's not even here so I'll lie in bed and wait up for her.

The light from under the bathroom door wakes me up. It's Calliope trying to be quiet. I lay in bed seeing if she knows that I'm awake. She comes out of the bathroom in her usual booty shorts and tank top. Coming around to her side of the bed, she grabs her pillow and walks out of the bedroom. I sigh at the thought of her not sleeping with me. I give her the space she undoubtedly needs from me tonight.

The scent of breakfast is pulling me from my sleep. I roll onto my side to come face to face with a tray of food. Guilt rolls through me at the thoughtfulness my girl has. Even when she's obviously pissed at me she makes me breakfast. I finish my breakfast and bring out the tray to clean them up. Sheets are folded on the couch and then the note on the bar with my girlfriends scrawl.

_Hope breakfast was good. I went for a run. We can talk when I get back. xox Love, C._

For as long as we've been dating, Callie only runs early in the morning when she's really pissed off and can't sleep. She's more of a night runner but I know I'm going to have to brace myself for the storm that's about to start. Callie bursts through the door and I can't help but lust after her. The sweat stains on her tank top show me she's been running for a while and that she's dripping at the forehead. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly and her music is blaring in her ears. The short shorts she's has on only show off her long toned legs and how I wish they would wrap around me right now. I shake my head to clear the naught thought out of my head.

"Hey." She breathes out.

"Hi. Uhm, thank you for the breakfast." I hedge.

"No problem. I'm gonna shower." Calliope turns from me to head to the bathroom. I grab at her arm. Her body stiffens and whips away from my touch.

"So are we not going to talk about yesterday?"

"Don't."

"Callie please!" I beg.

"Okay, fine. You want to explain to me how Mark knows about what I wore for you a few days ago?" Her eyes are so hard.

"He asked me to borrow my phone while we were heading out of the hospital. His was dead and I hadn't looked at my phone to know that you sent me a picture. It was the first thing that showed up when he went to unlock it." Her shoulders relax at my explanation.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah. I need to clean up." She backpedals down the hallway.

"Wait. Why didn't you tell me why Mark bothers you so much but Teddy knows?" She freezes in her spot for a second then comes back into the room.

"Because I was drunk when I talked to her but how was I supposed to bring it up without you getting defensive? He's your best friend. I don't get to tell you who you can or can't be friends with. I'm not that type of girl."

"But I'm your girlfriend! Nothing should be off limits with me but you run to Teddy because you don't trust me." I jump to conclusions but I couldn't stop my mouth before it comes out.

"Are you kidding me?! I never said I don't trust you. I went to Teddy because she was there! But what I need from you is to shut Mark up sometimes or not encourage him. Sometimes you don't even realize the things you say because you're used to your banter. And that's totally okay but I need you to protect me!" She shouts and starts pacing in front of me. If the issue wasn't such a big deal I would think it's cute and slightly hot. "You didn't even realize that you said, 'Any of my exes here are better than you.' I mean what about me? Then he is always throwing it in my face that he was the one that took your virginity and I hate the idea of him touching you the way I wish I got to feel you! Then he loves to point out the other women you have been with and the different ways they can make you feel. He makes me feel like I'm not- I'm not- adequate enough for you."

I step in front of her to stop her pacing but she just steps around me. Attempting to reach out to her doesn't help either.

"Then you! You don't even try to stop him. I sit there and listen to him bring up your past. I hate knowing I work, operate, walk with all of it. I'm staring it in the face. I get you have a past but it doesn't always make this easier. Sometimes I even get this idea that I don't really satisfy you because I can't do that 'thing' with my tongue like Kate. Or have a huge rack like Beth. Or the fact I don't hit places like Noelle can even though she's not even gay. Or Tina who has a body to die for!" She's crying now and I want to wrap her in my arms and tell her otherwise.

"Callie…" My heart aches at the thought that she thinks she isn't enough for me because she is more than all those girls. They never meant anything. I love her with all my heart.

"No! And Mark knows almost every detail of our sex lives."

"He doesn't know every detail."

"He might as well know! He knows about every way I react to your touch and all the things I'll do to you or for you. He knows what I wear for you. He gets every part of you and you get the best of both worlds. The have the guy best friend and girl who will always choose you but I need you to choose me too Arizona. I'm not asking you to give up your friendship but I've asked multiple times to not share details of what you and I do in the bedroom but yet he still gets them. I'm an open target to him and the both of you have the biggest arsenal to attack me."

She doesn't even give me a chance to reply when she runs to the bedroom. I'm speechless at the revelation. I guess I never realized how much I've really hurt her but it wasn't intentional. How could I not pick her? It's always been her. I walk to the door and hesitate to turn the handle but then I hear a wracking sob come out of my loves mouth. I can't take this. I need to fix this.

I'm standing in front of my best friend's door wanting to rip his head off for making my girlfriend feel the way she is right now but I know I'm just as much to blame for her tears. It's time that I finally lay the law down or something along those lines. If I think about what Calliope said, I finally figured out that she's right. I let Mark run his mouth and I always pick him and help solidify her feelings when I should be doing the opposite. I reach my hand up and knock.

"Hey Robbins! I thought you would be banging your chick all day."

"Can we talk?" I rub at the back of my neck. We don't really have serious talks unless it's completely necessary.

"Um, sure. What's up?" He steps aside to let me in. He sits comfortably on his couch while I start to walk back and forth in front of him.

"I need you to let me talk and I need you to listen because this is important like really important."

"Okay…"

"It's about Callie. You really need to watch what you say."

"What? She can't handle my digs at her?" He tries to joke.

"Mark, I'm serious. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't really asking you to back off."

"Alright. Why hasn't she said anything to me?"

"Like that would go over well? You would just come and tell me how I need to control her or something. Am I wrong?" He shakes his head back and forth. "Plus she's not one to try to control any part of my life."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I need you to watch your mouth with her. It's one thing to joke with her about a few things but our sex lives is off limits. I should have set these boundaries with you when I knew I was going to be serious with her but I didn't and this is on me."

"She says she's not trying to control you but it sure seems like it to me. Plus it's just a part of our friendship that we share that stuff." He scoffs.

"Well that's the part she's not comfortable with. And what is your problem with her? You are constantly putting her down with me by always bringing up that we were each other's first then you always pointing out my exes while she's around!" I all but yell at this point. He throws his arms up in surrender.

"Nothing but she's taking you from me! We don't spend as much time together and now I have to bite my tongue around her! Seriously?!" He spats out.

"That's what this is about? The fact that I spend more time with her than you? I'm in a relationship with her! I can't believe I never realized the way you talk to her. I'm an idiot. She's the best thing to happen to me and I let you talk down to her. The things you say make her feel like she doesn't satisfy me and you know that's the complete opposite. My exes mean nothing to me and lastly stop acting like when we had sex was the best thing for you! It wasn't. You talk it up but it was awkward for the both of us and it only made me realize how much of a lesbian I am."

"Calm down Arizona. I'm sorry." He tries to appease me.

"Are you sorry because it doesn't sound like it!? I'm in love with her Mark. She's everything and yet she doesn't believe it or know that. If you're my best friend like you say you are you wouldn't talk to her like that anymore. You wouldn't try to get details of my intimate times with her. Don't point out my past to her. Don't throw in her face we slept together. Don't share details I share with you. And I won't share any with you anymore. If you don't get how I feel about her then I don't know if we can be friends."

With all that said I walk out of his apartment. I go straight to Callie and mine's bedroom to see her still crying. I hate that I did this to her. She's more than enough and I don't deserve her. I pull back the covers and spoon her from behind. Her body starts to shake even harder and I tug her closer to me. I finger my other hand through her dark locks while the other arm is thrown over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whisper. It might not mean much but I need her to hear me.

"Those other women and Mark don't matter to me. _You _do. I'm sorry I didn't realize how Mark's words and my actions hurt you. I talked to him and hopefully he'll stop. I know you deal with him for me and I love you for that. I love you for dealing with idiocy but I need you to hear me when I say that you satisfy me. I'm in love with you." I release her to try to roll her over. She does and her red-rimmed puffy eyes and stained cheeks meet my eyes. I tangle our legs together and we face to face on our sides. I caress her cheek.

"You are more than enough for me. Just because those women could do some tricks-" She tries to pull away from me but I keep her in place but placing my hands on her neck and hold her there. "Don't pull away from me please." I look deep into chocolate eyes that show insecurity that I've never seen before shine through.

"Like I was saying just because my exes could do some tricks in bed doesn't mean that they are better than you. You are the best lover I've ever had and I'm not just saying that so I don't have to sleep in our bed alone again." She rewards me with a small tug at the corner of her lips.

"Honey, they have nothing on you. You think they could practically make me come without touching me? You think a smoldering look from them sets my body on fire? You think they can do the things you can do with a strap on? I can answer all those for you, NO." Calliope blushes and it spread from the neck up to her cheeks. My thumbs rub at her jaw line.

"I asked him to stop talking to you the way he does. And I promise I won't share anymore details about what we do anymore."

"Okay." Callie croaks out. It's the first word she's said to me since I came in here.

"That's it? Okay?" I ask in disbelief.

"For now, yes. Thank you for talking to him and for picking me." She adjusts so our legs are still together but my head rests on her chest and our hand link together on her stomach.

"I'll always pick you."

A kiss is laid on top of my curls. "Let's catch a nap then you can spend the rest of our day off making it up to me." I catch the subtle hint of what she's getting at and I'm happy to just stay here for a little while but the other option is even better.

"Deal baby."

* * *

AN: I have to add some good ole' smut as the second part. ;)

AN: Still in the process of writing chapter 12 of DLMG. So if you are reading that one, I am working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back at school so updates will probably slow but since everyone who has reviewed this story was so positive that I decided to turn this into a multichapter story! :) YAY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I'm staring at the back of my girlfriend's head. I know we didn't fall asleep like that. Looking over her shoulder I see that it's about one in the afternoon. Our nice little nap has calmed me down a bit from our 'whatever' happened the past couple of days. I wouldn't really consider it a fight but I did yell and there was crying. I'm not deaf, I'm pretty sure I heard Arizona tell me she talked to Mark. _Finally._ Don't get me wrong he might be crude and annoying to me but he's a good best friend to her. I hate it but I'll deal.

I shift towards her and lift the comforter to reveal my sexy girlfriend wearing her sleeping attire still. An oversized t-shirt that's usually mine and a pair of black lacy boy shorts that always makes my mouth water. It's amazing even after all this time I still lust after her. Granted, I love her with everything that I am but now all I want is to devour her. It might be inappropriate after our talk this morning but she has to make it up to me.

Arizona rolls on her stomach with her arms under the pillow. Her legs naturally spread and her delicious pink lips part. The shirt she's wearing rides up her back slightly to reveal that creamy skin I love so much. My hand twitches with want to touch her but I keep myself from doing it for right now. I shouldn't fret over her past and least of all Mark but it drives me crazy knowing that other people have seen my girl naked. Is that so wrong? I don't think so. Maybe I should blow them out of the water. _Hmmm._

I slip my hand under her shirt over the small of her back. Lifting myself up, I move her legs together then straddle them. I lift her shirt up some more to show off the muscular but still soft back I admire. My hands travel up and down her back which cause her to stir. 'Hmmph' she breathes out. I remove my all clothes, making the bed dip then lean over and lick each dimple on her back.

"Callie…" She whispers.

I smile against her back and trail open mouthed kisses all over her back. Fingers dig from the top of her shoulders down to the base of her spine to leave red tracks. Arizona tries to roll over onto her back. I crawl up the length of her body, swipe her hair to the other side and nibble at her earlobe. My breath washes over her neck, "If you know what's good for you baby, you wouldn't try to do that." A shiver runs through her body at my words.

"Take your shirt off." I demand.

I watch her struggle to take her shirt off from her position. I chuckle and sit back on my heels. Her shoulders are moving up and down rapidly from her shallow breathing. I know I have her really going right now. My only thought is for her to forget about her past and realize I'm better than all those women. I heard her when she told me I was her best because let's face it, she's my best too. It doesn't make me less jealous but she said her exes have nothing on me and I'm only here to remind her of that. A smirk comes across my face at the thought.

My eyes take in the sight that is purely Arizona Robbins laid out before me. Her beautiful ass is one of the things I obsess over during our love making or sex. I knead her toned back side and get a moan out of her. My thumbs come close to her opening and I gasp at the wetness I feel.

"Who makes you this wet babe?"

Silence.

"Tell me Arizona." I say sternly and slap her ass hard enough to leave a hand print starting to become visible.

"O-only you, Calliope." She stutters.

I reward her by flipping her over. Her drift automatically to my breast and I grin. She gapes at the lack of clothes I have on. I slip off her boy shorts and toss them over my shoulder. I kiss up her body from her mound. She moans at every kiss. Her nipples are at attention and I can't help but pull at them roughly then soothe the pain with my mouth. I hum my appreciation of her breast and she squirms beneath me. I give the other breast the same attention. I nip at her collar bone then come up the side of her neck. She stretches her neck to give me some room. At this moment I haven't let our bodies touch yet. I sink my teeth into her neck as I intertwine our fingers together and bring them by her blonde curls.

"Oh God, baby, what are you doing to me?"

"This is just the beginning. Enjoy the ride honey."

I crush my lips into hers and push my tongue into her mouth. She sucks at my tongue then nips at it. A jolt of electricity surges through me when she does that. I lay my body down on top of her, breast to breast, stomachs, hips with no space in between. Sweat is starting to cover our bodies. I don't let myself get too lost in the deep kiss and pull back. This was about me being her best lover. I run my fingers through her curls then her slit. Her hips buck into my hand.

"Please don't make me wait." She pleads.

I've teased enough at this point and sitting back on my heels again I pull her in by the hips. I hook her legs over my shoulders and she's practically upside down.

"Callie!" She shrieks.

"Relax. I'm not gonna drop you baby."

I bring my arms around her torso and I stand up onto my knees without catching her hair. My face is an inch away from her sex and her scent is taking over my senses. I see the glistening of her folds. I don't hesitate to take her engorged clit into my mouth.

"Holy shit!" Arizona all but yells.

"Can those women do this to you Arizona? Huh? Can they?"

"No."

"Can Mark make you feel like this?"

"Never did."

"Tell me I'm the best lover you've had."

"Callie… You're the best I've had sex with. Make me come. "

"Tell me you love me."

"I'm in love with you so much Calliope." She says with strength in her voice.

I swoon at the way she says that she's in love with me. I slurp at the wetness pouring out of her. I dip my narrow tongue into her entrance. She groans loudly at the intrusion. Beautiful long muscular legs fall out to the sides opening herself up to me. Her juices burst into my tongue and I moan at her taste. I let my tongue stab into her and feel her walls clenching around it.

"Baby, I'm close. Please." She grounds out.

Arizona's nails squeeze into the back of my thighs. I open my eyes and stare down her body to see it trembling under my ministrations then her breast swaying. I grunt at the sight but remove my tongue from her sex and go back to her clit. I can feel myself sweating and muscles burn from holding her in this position but it's so erotic. I push through the burn and hold her tighter with my left arm while untangling my right one. I sink two fingers into her pussy and suck hard at her hard bundle of nerves. Her head hits my thighs.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! I'M COM- CO- COMING!" At this point I think everyone in our apartment complex knows what we're doing in here with how loud she's being. Right now I don't care. I want everyone to understand that this gorgeous human being is mine and mine only. Her body convulses hard against my body but I hold her through it while stroking her clit softly to ride out her orgasm. I'm not done with her yet but I lower her body down. Since she can't move, I kneel on the foot of our bed. I plunge three fingers into her without hurting her.

"I don't think-" Her words at cut off but my lips encircling her clit. It's already inflamed and my tongue lavishes it thoroughly. I keep her legs spread eagle while her head is lolling back and forth trying to stop her second orgasm from creeping up on her. I pump into her fast and then her core clutches at my fingers.

"I can't! Pull out sweetheart." She breathes out. Her body jerks as her climax hits her. Unfortunately for her, maybe not so unfortunate, I still don't let up. Thighs become stronger than me and clamp shut around my hand and head.

"I said PULL OUT!" She shouts while her third orgasm takes over. Her juices cover my mouth, chin, and runs down my chest by now. A thump onto the mattress her muscles give out on her. I pull out and clean my 'mess' up. I try to avoid her most sensitive parts but on my way back up her body and knick at her overly sensitive clit and she lurches at the touch. I lick my finger clean while I wait for her to open her eyes. It's the not the first time I've practically made her pass out and I enjoy it every time.

I pull her close to her pillow while I snuggle into her side. My face is hiding in her neck. I draw patterns on swell of her breast and my leg hooked over her hip.

"Arrg." She grunts. I pull myself out of my hiding spot to see her hazy eyes staring at me.

"Baby, I told you to pull out."

"I know…" I avoid her eyes. I probably shouldn't have pushed it that far at least not right away. I don't usually ignore her request in bed but this time was different.

"Calliope?"

"Hmm." I press myself into her side even more trying to hide.

"Hey. Come on. Look at me…" Her finger hooks under my chin to lift my head.

"Not that I mind but what was that about?" She questions.

Looking into crystal blue eyes, "I wanted you to forget all those other women and Mark and I wanted to remind you that I'm the best you had. I'm sorry."

"Calliope…" She sighs in frustration. "I already told you, you're the best I've ever had and that will never change. You didn't need to give me three mountain moving orgasms for me to know that. But thank you for the reminder."

I nervously chuckle.

"But seriously sweetie, I mean that. You're better than Mark and all my exes."

I nuzzle my nose in the crook of her neck. I trail my finger over her beauty marks on her chest. "I'm in love with you too Arizona.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I don't know what got into Callie today but she blew my mind all day. It's was our day off and I can literally say we hadn't left our apartment all day for anything. We fucked on every piece of furniture you can think of. I mean even the side table next to the couch got a piece of me. She took care of my needs all day and refused for the favor to be returned. I don't know why but I can't really complain. I can feel myself being sore tomorrow and I know she will too. I've never even come up with the positions she took me today. It was mind blowing but I can only imagine how wound up she is.

She's dazing off against me. We're lying in bed taking a 'break' but I'm sure she's down for the count.

She interrupts my thoughts, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I scrunch my brow together.

"I don't mean to be so jealous with knowing about the others and Mark. I know I've been so repetitive about it but I just need you to understand how much it drives me crazy." I nod to let her continue.

"Could you imagine how you would feel if you were in my shoes? If you saw the first woman I ever slept with every day? If you saw all my exes wandering around knowing they've seen me naked? Knowing what it takes to make me release? Knowing that they know what my face looks like when you come? Wouldn't that drive you insane?

I sit there and digest her questions. I never really thought about it like that. I'm not a dense person at all but I feel like it right now. It's like I've been obliviously to this the whole time. I don't know. I would hate see those women Calliope has been with. Every day? I don't think I could handle that. God, it's the most beautiful thing in the world to see Callie unravel when she comes. To see someone that knows that sight would make me want to throw a brick at them. I tense at the answers to all her questions.

She must have felt me stiffen. "See? Not so easy, huh? And you haven't had to live all that. I have. It's hard some days. That's why I went off the handle with all the sex today and I'm truly sorry I used sex as a weapon to prove my point."

I shake my head back and forth. "Don't babe. I never understood where you were coming from but now I do. I get it on some level. I'm sorry I never saw it that way. I love you."

"I love you too. Now can you clean this soaking wet mess you have created down there?" Callie grins.

"Not like you have given me the chance to do so honey." I wink at her and slip under the covers to do my job.

* * *

AN: This is a shorter chapter but you all deserve your update. Next chapter is going to be interesting. Are things going to be any different after Arizona's talk with Mark or no?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A little bit of writers block for both my stories + no time lately = no updates and my being very apologetic about it. Be patient. I'm trying to work out my kinks. Review please! Much love to you all. :)

AN: All mistakes are mine. I didn't get to re-read it as much because I wanted to post.

Disclaimer: This is totally AU. Shonda and ABC is the owner of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

My life is pretty back to normal, well as normal as you can get. Mark has finally backed off and I can tell Callie appreciates it. It's a great thing when two of the most important people in my life are finally getting along. Granted it has a lot of boundaries, it still exists. Callie has given me a couple days out of the week for Mark and me to have some time together when we can. I mentioned to her that he was only acting the way he was because he got jealous of how much time we have. She seems to think it's more than jealousy but I doubt it. She doesn't like to stick around when him and I hang out so she runs errands, goes to Addison's or Teddy's or works out. I don't take offense to it, she has valid reasons to not like him.

I'm in my office trying to get rid of the charts stacked up on my desk. Not really making a dent but it's worth a shot. I'm not really sure how things are for Callie and me today. Mark has been good about being less like himself ever since our talk but then we kind of took a steps backwards. I recline back in my chair and link my hands together thinking back to this morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning…_

"_Unghhh, baby…" She moans out loud. Ever since Owen and Cristina got their own place we can be as loud as we want and have sex wherever we want without Cristina's comments or worrying about either of them over hearing us. It's such a blessing. Calliope's laid out on the side table next to the couch with me thrusting myself into her. Waking up to my girl kissing my weak spots to pull me out of my sleep got me so turned on and forced to put her into this position right now._

_Pulling my fingers out of her entrance and I kiss the side of her mouth; she licks down the side of my neck collecting the sweat that's gathering there. My skin tingles at every touch._

"_Do you know how much I want you? Like all the time?" I ask her. My teeth graze her collarbone while her finger tips scratch at the sides of my breast down. _

"_You tell me." She grunts._

"_Every time you come across my mind or every time I see you at any given time I want to fuck you senseless." Callie moans at my words because I know she's the same way with me. I always want her no matter the circumstances._

_I trail kisses down the center of her body. My tongue swirls around her navel and travel onto her mound. My hands come under the bend of her knees and pull her caramel legs apart. Calliope's feet lightly settle on my arms. Her favorite muscle of mine works in between her velvety folds. She buries her hands in my hair to keep me in place. I flick at her hard clit the way that keeps her on the edge._

"_Arizona… Please." Callie breathes out. _

_I don't keep her waiting much longer and lash at her bundle of nerves. We were so into our sexcapade that we didn't notice a key turning in the lock._

"_Hey Robbins!" Mark burst through the door. I lift my head from my safe place._

"_MARK!" I screech. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Callie yells trying to cover herself up with her hands but it isn't exactly working. _

"_Niceeee. No need to stop on my account. Good rack Cal." He stares at her chest. I chuck a pillow in his direction. Jealously starts to bubble within in me, no one gets to look at her boobs besides me._

_I rip the blankets off the back of the couch and wrap Calliope in one and myself in the other as quickly as possible. She removes herself from the side table. Her face is so red and I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or from pure anger. A storm is brewing in brown eyes I love so much. She goes to our bedroom and I flinch at the door slamming._

"_OUT!" I try to cover my bases of getting him out so I can keep myself from trouble. We haven't locked our door but one of Callie's 'rules' is that he knocks before barging in. I won't be able to climb myself out of this hole because I was supposed to take his key away from him a month ago when we talked about my friendship with him. _

"_I need your expertise. Lexie is pissed at me for some stupid reason" I attempt to push him out the door by the shoulders but he leans his weight back._

"_Mark! Seriously leave!"_

"_Come on. Just help me out and I'll go."_

"_Fine, hurry up. I'm giving you 2 minutes." I wrap the blanket around my body tighter. The longer I wait I know the longer Calliope is stewing in her head. I rock on my heels feeling nervous from the wrath aimed at me._

"_She's mad at me for looking at women. I can't help it. I'm not used to this girlfriend thing. I don't do anything about it anymore or flirt with them. I just look but don't touch. Is there something wrong with that?" I breathe out a long sigh._

"_Mark… You're in a relationship now. You can't stare either. It doesn't make her feel better when you say stuff like that. Everyone knows you as the guy who had the nurses conjure a strike against because they refused to work with you after you slept with them. You're playing on her biggest insecurity. So you have to stop looking. And now you need to go."_

"_But-"_

"_Nope, bye." _

"_Okay. Go finish your activities." He winks at me with a sly grin._

"_No, I'm gonna try to save my ass. You need to knock! I told you!" I shut the door in his face and turn to face my doom. But as soon as the door is shut the bedroom door opens, I see my hot girlfriend dressed to go to work already. She grabs her leather jacket and sits down on the couch to zip up her knee high boots. _

"_Uhm…I'm sorry about him. He just needed some advice with Lexie." I tread lightly._

_Calliope stands up and smiles at me. I'm confused by the facial expression but her eyes are obsidian right now letting me know I'm far from the clear. She kisses me lightly and grabs for the door knob._

"_Love you. Maybe I'll see you at work." I don't get the change to reciprocate the sentiment because she just leaves me in her dust. I gulp at having to wait out the consequences. _

* * *

A knock at my door takes me away from my memory. I look up to see Teddy standing in the door way with her arm crossed. I'm not sure the reason for the visit but if she's talked or seen Callie then it might not be a good one.

"Hey Teddy. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you and Cal wanted to go to Joe's tonight. Most of us have the night off and we figured we could make a night of it since it doesn't happen a lot." She smiles sweetly.

"Sure. I'll text her to make sure we don't have anything going on." A night out with all our friends might be a good buffer for us.

"How are things with you two?" She plops herself down on the chair across from my desk.

"Great really but she might be upset with me but I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen or talked to her today?"

"Nope, she's been MIA."

"Oh, well that might have something to do with me."

"What happened?" Teddy gives me an amused stare.

Before I can even tell her what happened my pager rings. I give her an apologetic smile and she nods towards the door. As surgeons we have a mutual understanding of what it means when that pager goes off.

* * *

Later that night...

Teddy, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Lexie, Meredith and I have started our night out at Joe's. We grouped a few tables together. Cristina and Meredith are jumping around ridiculous but what they call dancing on the make shift dance floor. Teddy and Derek discuss a case that has them at a stalemate as of late. Mark, Lexie and I are arguing about his stupidity over looking at other women. He's comparing it to window shopping.

"Seriously though, how is it not?" He still pushes.

"If I were you Mark, I would shut up." I warn him.

"You better listen to your best- woah."

"Damn."

Everyone has turned their attention to whoever walked into the bar. I haven't paid attention to who is it. I'm still waiting on Calliope to get here. Mark nudges his elbow into my side. I glare at him but he shifts his eyes to the door. I turn to see what the big deal is, for my breath to hitch at the view. Calliope is in a mouthwatering outfit and not to mention my favorite one. Just like in the movies, time slowed down and everything fades away and my eyes tune into her and her only. In typical style, my gorgeous girlfriend struts to me. Her black leather jacket snugs at her arm perfectly showing off her strong arms. The red top she's wearing is one shoulder hugging around her breasts giving me a glorious cleavage. My mouth is dry but wet in other places. It clings at her soft torso but displays an inch of skin. Dark wash skinny jeans look like they are painted on and her firm ass is screaming for me to squeeze. But the black knee high boots give that lift in her calves. I don't think I've looked at her face once.

She clears her throat. "You might want to look at my face Arizona." Her smooth voice sends shivers down my spine. I lift my chin to look into eyes that are still as stormy as this morning but her smoky makeup and red lipstick accentuates them even more.

"Hi baby." She leans over and kisses me hard and quick then swipes my beer in front of me.

"Now that's an entrance." Mark cuts through my daze. Lexie smacks him in the back of the head. I laugh and Callie looks away from me to talk to Teddy.

* * *

Callie's POV

It wasn't my idea to come to Joe's but I figured I could use it to my advantage. I'm at our apartment getting ready for a night out with Arizona and a couple of our coworkers. It's not very often when more than a few of us can get together to just enjoy each other's company. I'm pulling out the big guns on my girl tonight. I put on Arizona's favorite outfit on me that will guarantee me a night to remember.

I enter the bar and everyone stares. This is the reason why I took so long to get ready. Arizona always tells me I don't need to put that much effort when we go out but I still appreciate the looks especially from her. I walk towards her with an extra sway in my hips. Her eyes haven't even met my face and I giggle at that. She is almost as worse as a horny teenage boy.

I stop in front of her, "You might want to look at my face Arizona." I witness the shudder that racks her body slightly. She finally looks me in the eyes.

"Hi baby." I lay a hard kiss on pink lips and take her beer then go sit down next to Teddy. Mark starts talking and I smirk then look away.

"What is all this about?" Teddy asks.

"I was just putting on a show for Arizona and I love when I can turn her into mush from practically doing nothing." I inform my best friend.

"So Arizona thinks she's in hot water?"

"Oh yeah, she is." I drawl.

"Why?" She chuckles.

"Mark walked in on me and Arizona this morning. He used his key which she was supposed to taken from him a month ago." The reason for the seduction is seeping through me again.

"Ahhh. But it has gotten better, right?"

"Yes, I'm teaching her a lesson on listening." I wink. Teddy throws her head back in laughter. "Want a beer? I'll take this round."

"I'm never say no to that."

I head towards the bar and sit on the stool waiting on the bartender. I feel a presence next to me and the cologne I smell makes me believe that it's Mark. I turn to face him.

"Hi Mark." I order my drinks and wait patiently.

"Hey. Glad you finally showed."

"Oh. Work caught me up." I try to brush him off. My leg bounces as I wait for my beers.

"So…" His eyes drift towards Arizona and the look he has almost looks like longing. I try to shrug it off but she's with me.

"So what?" I ask.

"Arizona looks hot tonight."

"She looks beautiful as always." I wistfully look at my girl who is laughing at something Derek has said.

"Those jeans sure do it for her."

"Bye Mark." I hate having to hear him talk about Arizona. We've gotten on the same page about things but it doesn't mean I magically like him. He's a pig but he's her best friend so I keep my mouth shut.

"Oh come on Cal. You know it. They look better bare." He's pushing me and I know it.

"Stop it."

"Have you forgotten that I know how it feels to be inside of her?" He chides. His body has shifted so he's closer. I feel Arizona staring at me and Mark. It's always been a weird thing with the both of us that we can feel when our eyes are on each other. I don't want to cause trouble but he's on my last nerve.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Oh wait, you don't really know how that feels, do you?" My teeth clench and jaw set. My hands are in fists that my nails bite into my palms.

"Shut the fuck up Mark. I'm warning you."

"Sure you have your fingers and tongue but I've done both. I know how it feels to have her walls clench and pull in deeper. I know how her jaw slack to the left after she's released. I know how she likes to be a top. I know that behind her right ear is the most sensitive. Isn't that right Callie?" He sneers. At this point all I see is red. My back goes rigid at the details. Mark doesn't get to know all those things and be alive. I'm shaking from the rage I feel bubbling and he has no idea what he's starting.

"Walk away right now." My voice is cold but he just gives me a sly smile.

"You aren't anything Cal. You know it's a matter of time before I can feel her around me again." He gives off a hearty laugh that sends me over the edge. He has a girlfriend and he is using mine as a weapon against me. I stand up to make it look like I'm walking away but I wrench my arm back and follow through in my movements to attach my left hand to his jaw. A crack is felt through my knuckle as his body glides into a table. I walk over his body while he tries to shield his face from me.

I yank at his shirt, "If I EVER hear you say something like that again I won't hesitate to break your mini Sloan and every other part of your body. You know as well as I do that I can make it so difficult that I won't even be able to fix them." Throwing one more punch to his right eye, I toss his body back on the ground and walk towards my girlfriend. Her face is in between shock and fear, I tell her I'm staying at Teddy's, grab my coat and leave.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm sitting at our table watching the conversation between my girl and my best friend at the bar. They look like they're having a good time. Anybody looking at them would think that but looking at Callie's posture it's stiff and Mark looks like he's on the attack. My gut wrenches at the feeling that this is about to get ugly. Mark leans forward to say something in Callie's ear then steps back, I can't read his lips but the smile that was gracing her face immediately drops. I'm eyeing all her movements and before I know it Callie's fist flies through the air and connects with Mark's jaw. His body is thrown into the table behind him sending drinks and glasses shattering on the floor.

"Ow! Fuck!" Mark yelps.

Calliope walks over to his body so both her feet are on both sides of his torso grabs at his shirt and winds her arm back. She gets into his face so their only an inch apart.

"If I EVER hear you say something like that again I won't hesitate to break your mini Sloan and every other part of your body. You know as well as I do that I can make it so difficult that I won't even be able to fix them." She punches him straight in the eye throws his body into the ground with a thud then walks towards me.

"I'm going to go cool off. I think I'll stay at Teddy's tonight. I'm sorry. But I know you and you're going to stay here and help him clean up or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." Without waiting for me to say anything she grabs her jacket and storms out of the bar. Not one person around has moved. Everyone knows Calliope and she would never physically hurt anyone without a valid reason. _What the hell did you say, Mark?_

As of late, she's right. I walk over to Mark who is still on back with both his hands trying to cover his face. I pull at his arm to see his eyes has swelled significantly and bleeding from the mouth. Still no one is moving. I turn to Derek, "Can you help me? He needs to go to the hospital." Lexie rushes over to him and being hysterical.

We cross over to the hospital without him saying anything but he refuses to make eye contact with me. I feel a feeling it might have something to do with me. Owen and I get Mark into an exam room, apparently Callie hit him so hard to dislocate his jaw. They have to put him under that type of dislocation but its done fast. Mark is admitted into the hospital for the night. Derek left after his examination and I stuck around to find out what happened.

Lexie leaves the room to get something to eat to sober up some more. I walk into Mark's room and sit down at the side of his bed.

Owen is the one that breaks the silence, "Mark, what happened?"

"Uhm… I can't."

"Seriously, Mark, what the hell happened?! Why in the world would Calliope punch you? I know her, she would never hurt anyone intentionally." I jump down his throat.

"I might have pushed too far." He won't look at me so I know that's the truth. He's a terrible liar but I need to know what he said to her.

"Well Mark, you'll be good to leave in the morning but you won't be able to operate because of your jaw and eye for a week or two. So take it easy. I'm gonna go." Owen tries to step out of the room but I stop him.

"No Owen, please stay. You might need to keep me from killing him."

"Ariz-"

"Owen, please." He senses the desperation and nods.

"What did you say to her?!" I can't help but feel angry even at my own best friend.

"I was joking around with her about you. Then I might have said some intimate details and she told me to walk away but I didn't then."

"What intimate details?" My nose flare at trying to control my emotions.

He gives me a sheepish look. "I said I knew how your jaw slack and how you like to be a top and how behind your right ear is the most sensitive and how I actually know how it feels for your walls to clench."

I'm shocked to say the least. I always knew he could be crude but this is just spiteful at my girlfriend. He's pushed it too far and he ended up in the hospital. But I have a feeling there is more.

"What else?" I'm on the defense.

He takes in a deep breath then rushes out words I couldn't even believe he even had the nerve to say, "Itoldhershewasn'tanythingandthatitwouldbeama tteroftimebeforeIfeelyouarou ndmeagain." He's winded after his admission and his shoulders slump.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!" I scream. I lunge at him but Owen catches me before I reach Mark. He flinches at the movement. All I want to do is choke him.

"I was kidding. I didn't know she was going to get that mad. Of course we wouldn't sleep together again. I'm sorry. I didn-" This is unforgivable. He doesn't get to talk to the love of my life like that and play it off like it's nothing.

"Stop." I put my hand up when he tries to speak again. "You told her she was nothing! But little do you know, you are! You're my best friend Mark, that's it! You know her biggest insecurity and you shoved it down her throat. Are you fucking serious? I came and talked to you about her and you told me you would stop all this. I can't have you in my life, treating her like that. She's done nothing but handle you. You deserved what you got. Don't speak to me or Callie for that matter. We're done. I can't believe you. I thought you cared about me but clearly you don't. I can't even look at you."

"Come on! I've always been there then she comes into the picture and everything changes! We can only hang out a few days a week. I lost my key this morning. We don't get to talk about everything anymore. So it's either her or me Arizona!" I freeze at the ultimatum.

"Really?"

"Yes, choose." His jaw is set.

"If you're really making me choose Mark then I'm choosing Calliope. She never made me choose between the two of you. She understood that we have a different relationship than most and just asked for a few rules. But I will always choose her. Bye, Mark." I thought I would feel regret at my words but I don't. I step away from Owen and Mark's bed.

"Wait! Arizona! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I turn around to see Lexie rooted at the door way. She must have heard what Mark said. She storms away and I follow her out. I race out of the hospital to go to Teddy's. She lets me into the apartment. Her face tells me she knows what happened at the bar and I don't blame the look of disgust and anger I see but I also can place a twinge of hurt for her best friend.

I head towards the guest bedroom and hear my Calliope sobbing. "Don't Arizona." She places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes. Tears are burning at the corner of my eyes.

"Please Teddy I need to fix this." I beg. She shakes her head no but leads me to her bedroom and closes the door behind her. I plop down onto her bed and bury my head in my hands. "How could he say all those things to her? She knows that Mark and I would never have sex ever again. She's it for me Teds!"

We sit in silence.

"I've never seen her, this angry. Not ever and she's the most hot headed person I know." I chuckle at that because it's true. "She looked so hurt after she told me what he said and…" But she stops.

"What?" I plead with my eyes.

"I know her, she wanted you to chase her. Not to be selfish but she needed some reassurance that you would pick her and that he was wrong." My eyes widen.

"I wasn't picking him. I just wanted to know what happened!"

"Right now, she won't understand that but she knows, okay? Deep down she knows." I nod.

"Look, you can sleep in here and wait it out with me. I called both of you in for tomorrow. I checked out her hand and it's not broken and it's left hand anyways but she can't operate for a couple of days."

"Okay. I love her Teddy. I cut Mark off tonight. She's the love of my life, he doesn't get to say those things." I lay down and exhaustion and alcohol drag me to a terrible night's sleep just wishing Calliope would know that I finally chose.

* * *

AN: Is this the end of Arizona's friendship with Mark? Or was it all talk?

AN: Thoughts? Suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OH MY GOSH! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love reading every single one of them and I do take your comments into consideration. I love you all. You push me to write when I should be doing other things. I've taken a lot of your suggestions and thoughts into this chapter. I hope it was what you guys were looking for. Let me know!

AN: For people reading DLMG, I'm getting my thoughts together on how to get to where I want to be in the story. I know it's been a while but please be patient. It just so happens this story is easier to update right now.

* * *

Chapter 4

Callie's POV

Sleep barely took over my body last night. I don't know if it has to do with the throbbing in my left hand from punching Mark or the ache I feel in my chest from Arizona not even thinking to come after me after I left Joe's. I know she's here at Teddy's. I heard her voice earlier trying to get to me but I know Teddy and she wouldn't let her, not yet. Maybe I should stay here, get some space, get my head together.

I throw my legs over the bed and sneak into Teddy's room. My best friend and my girlfriend share the bed and I steal a hoodie, shorts, and sneakers from Teddy's closet. I change and run out the front door of the house. My legs feel the burn immediately and take off the edge of all the angst. It's a cold morning but the sun slightly peeking out of the cloud.

Quick turns and pounding of my feet and find myself stopping at the park bench that Arizona and I have spent many nights and afternoons. Tears that haven't stopped since last night come back with a vengeance. I turn from our bench and start running back. My chest hurts from thinking about what happened or from the exertion I'm pushing my body through. Why couldn't she just follow me? Why did her best friend have to be Mark? Why couldn't he just listen to me when I told him to walk away? Before I know it I'm back at the front door. I've probably been gone close to an hour. I pause then casually walk through the door. No one is up yet. My body goes rigid again so I lay out on living room floor starting to do push-ups. When my arms giving out I stick my feet under the couch and perform sit ups.

"Hey…" Arizona's sleepy voice makes me stop mid sit up. I turn to look at her.

"Hi." I go back about my work out in the living room. Her eyes are burning into me and eventually stop and face her. I abruptly stand up and come up right to where she's standing being only a few inches from touching completely. I can't put off our talk any longer.

"I need to talk to you." I stab daggers into her blue eyes. She okays with a nod. "I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days to get my thoughts together." I step back.

"What?" Arizona shrieks.

"I need some space." The words send a pang of hurt through my body. "No, we aren't breaking up either."

"But why? Can't you do your thinking at home? I'll just stay out of your hair for a little bit."

"I can't." I'm trying to keep this simple.

"Why?!"

"You want to know why?!" I yell. She shrinks back from me.

"Yes…" Her voice so small.

"You never chased after me! For God sake's Arizona, I'm your GIRLFRIEND! You have everything, everything!"

"What are you talking about Calliope?" She sighs.

"Just that. You have everything. I've changed everything about my life to make sure you were always in it. I will never regret that because having you is more important to me than anything I ever owned. But that's not the problem. I've always wore my heart on my sleeve and it gets me into trouble. The thing is, my heart is sitting directly in your hands. I no longer have control for what it wants and it constantly wants you. You have everything and I've almost got nothing." Tears roll down my cheeks as Arizona looks like she's zoned out a bit.

"You mean everything to me Calliope. Please believe me." Arizona begs me with tears brimming her eyes.

"I want so badly to believe you. I do. But I don't need your words anymore. I need you to prove it to me. You say you love me and that you're in love with me. I always swoon at the words but after what happened last night, I'm not so sure. I love you for being so caring but you seem to take care of everyone besides me. I need to be a priority in your life and not a convenience. I need you to think hard about that and if you decide that I'm just a convenience then break my heart one last time Arizona and let me go. I can't keep chasing after you when you never want to be caught." That last line rips my heart out of my chest suggesting for us to cut all ties but I need her to decide where we go from here.

I watch her silently cry in front of me and the longer I stand there, the more likely I'll want to take back my words. I kiss her cheek lightly. "I'll be by later to get some clothes. It'll only be a couple of days and I already took them off. I love you." I head to the bathroom and shed my clothes. Hopping into the shower, I turn the water on blast and sit at the bottom of the shower and let the sobs I've been holding wrack my body.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I've lost all sense of what's going around me and what I'm saying when Calliope tells me she's staying here for a couple of days. How can I fix this is no one will give me the chance? Last thing I can remember asking her is why she can't just do her thinking at home with me. Her eyes widen but rage starts to shine through.

"You want to know why?!" Her voice booms.

"Yes…" I sheepishly respond.

"You never chased after me! For God sake's Arizona, I'm your GIRLFRIEND! You have everything, everything!" I'm frozen in place.

"What are you talking about Calliope?" I ask.

"Just that. You have everything. I've changed everything about my life to make sure you were always in my life. I will never regret that because having you is more important to me than anything I ever owned. But that's not the problem. I've always wore my heart on my sleeve and it gets me into trouble. The thing is, my heart is sitting directly in your hands. I no longer have control for what it wants and it constantly wants you. You have everything and I've almost got nothing." She began crying in the middle of her rant and so have I. I think back to her previous statement about her changing everything about her life for me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I look deeply into the chocolate pools of brown that are desperately begging me to tell her that I will give her a child someday. I wish I could but I can't. It's not fair but my job has a hold over me that can't be released. I watch kids come into my ward only for me to tell their parents that they're dying or need a surgery that I have to convince them it's worth doing. If it was my child on my OR table I couldn't deal. Knowing a mini version of myself or Callie being on that table or receiving news that we wouldn't get our child back would kill me. _

_Conflict swills in those eyes. I stand from the couch and head towards our bedroom to collect what I can in one trip. It's the end of us. I don't know how we lasted so long without having this conversation. How could I be this stupid? I should have known that this beautiful human being wanted to be a mother. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't realize Calliope leaning against the doorway._

"_You can stop packing your things Arizona. You aren't going anywhere." I freeze on the spot and turn towards her._

"_Huh?"_

"_This is not ending us. I won't let it." She moves in front of me and puts her hands on my hips. "You or kids? There isn't much of a choice because while I stood there watching you pick your things up, I realized that I can't live without you. So I'll be an amazing aunt to whoever of our friends has kids. I'll spoil them rotten and it's like their mine without all the other stuff." __**No way**__, I think. I can't have the most amazing woman in the world telling me she's giving up her dream for me._

"_I can't have you give up your dream for me. That isn't fair to you." _

"_It's not my dream if you aren't in my life Arizona. Just promise you're always going to love me even on the days that I miss not having kids someday."_

_I launch myself into her arms and whisper, "If it were possible I think I fell head over heels again. I'll make you so happy baby. But I am so deeply sorry for taking this from you."_

"_Don't. I love you."_

"_I love you too Calliope." I hold for dear life of the woman who just gave up everything to keep me here. If I didn't already fall in love with her, I would have at that exact moment._

* * *

"You mean everything to me Calliope." I plead heavily while I'm on the brink of crying.

She looks at me and I see resolve breaking at trying to keep this simple. "I want so badly to believe you. I do. But I don't need your words anymore. I need you to prove it to me. You say you love me and that you're in love with me. I always swoon at the words but after what happened last night, I'm not so sure. I love you for being so caring but you seem to take care of everyone besides me. I need to be a priority in your life and not a convenience. I need you to think hard about that and if you decide that I'm just a convenience then break my heart one last time Arizona and let me go. I can't keep chasing after you when you never want to be caught."

_Break my heart one last time?_ Have I been so oblivious to what I've let Mark do and boundaries I haven't set that I hadn't realized that I've broken my Calliope? I vowed since we made us official that I wouldn't hurt her and look at what I've done. She's never been just a convenience, matter of fact, she's the top priority but I suppose I've never shown her that. Not with Mark around and how he treated her. I let those entire comments and rules slide past me that I back her into a corner to this.

I'm flabbergasted to say the least. My eyes track her while she leans into me and kisses my cheek, "I'll be by later to get some clothes. It'll only be a couple of days and I already took them off. I love you." I silently cry as watch her body disappear behind the door and the shower start running. As much as I've broken her heart, I've shattered mine doing this to us. There is no one else to blame but me. Teddy comes out of her room to see me standing in the middle of living room.

She takes me into her arms and I collapse, "Hey, what happened?" She places us on the ground and our backs against the couch.

When my tears subside and my body's stopped jolting I pull away from her embrace, "She wants to stay here for a couple days to clear her head."

"Okay, what else?" Like she's not surprised.

"She said, I hold everything and that she practically has nothing." I mean have I really never given her anything? Clearly not materialistic things but even emotional. Have I been this dense?

"Not to be offensive but is that true?" Teddy knows more than anyone what Callie has done to appease our relationship and the accommodations she held for me. I've let her give me everything but I fell for her so fast and I was the one constantly scared. She loves with her whole heart and jumps head first even though she said with me, it was feet first and finally done right. But now, I'm not positive.

"Yeah… Teddy what do I do? Today was the first time I guess I really heard her. I need to prove to her that I love her and in love with her. It's not just words with her, it's… it's… everything." Tear come creeping up again.

"I'm not trying to take sides here but you give Callie some space. Give her the couple days she requested barring that you two won't have to work together."

"We won't have to worry about that. She took however many days off already." I state.

"I'll watch out for her. You go about your days without her and I'll send her home to you when she's calm." I start pealing myself off the floor and grab my things by the door.

"But Arizona…" I halt. "Think about what she said. I can't tell you how to fix it this time. You know deep down you know exactly how to do that." I open her front door and head home.

* * *

I've been a zombie for days. It's all starting to blur. Living without Calliope has seems impossible. I don't even remember the last time I've had a decent nights sleep. I need her to come home but this time apart isn't about me. I spent a good time of the past couple of days thinking through my relationship and she's right about all of it. I've left her out to dry and I expect her to give me everything. It typical romantic movie style that line "I want to give you everything", too bad I've actually let my girl do that without me doing the same.

There's an ache in my chest knowing that there is possibility that if I don't get my shit together that I'll lose Calliope because of my stupidity. I'm roaming the halls because Karev has taken everything under his wing giving me a few surgeries. I figure I could get some food from the cafeteria before I get paged or something. I grab a snack and drink and sit at the table while idly looking through my e-mails. I'm not paying much attention around me until someone sits in front of me and I'm shocked to see that it's Mark.

I immediately stand at his presence. "Wait! Please sit." Mark requests. I sit down without saying a word.

"Just let me talk for a second."

"I'm giving you 3 minutes. Go." I put a timer on my phone.

"I'm so so so sorry about the other night. I deserved the beating your girl gave me. What I said was nasty and cruel and I played on her biggest fear which wasn't cool of me. I also didn't mean to give you ultimatum. It wasn't fair to put you in that position but I can't give our friendship up. Can you forgive me?"

I soften at his words. "Ya know Lexie broke up with me. She said that clearly there is something going on that she doesn't know about." He chuckles.

"Is this why you're taking back what you said because you don't have anyone now?" Anger is starting to set in again. How is it just from his little speech I thought about forgiving him?

"Uh-uh no. I-" I cut him off and stand up.

"Just from looking at you, I know you're lying. You hate not having people there to coddle you. Guess what? I won't and can't do it anymore. Learn to be a better man Mark. The numbers of conquests of women don't make you 'the man'. It makes you look like a pig. Truthfully, I don't know how I was so blinded by our friendship to let it ruin the best thing to happen to me. If I want Calliope to stay in my life, you can't be in it." I thought saying those words would be difficult to say but they weren't. But the idea of losing my best friend does.

* * *

It's Wednesday and Calliope is supposed to be back at home and at work today, according to Teddy. I haven't spoken to my girlfriend in about five days and it's killing me. Mark and I haven't spoken since our talk in the cafeteria and it's been awkward when we cross paths. I'm in the cafeteria, once again, waiting if Callie will come by and eat then maybe speak to me.

Speaking of… I hear her infectious laugh coming from somewhere. All of the sudden I see come around the corner with a beautiful redhead who Callie has her arm around. I feel the need to throw a brick at this woman. I give her the usual up down, her stilettos give her legs an 'uhmf', skinny but more toned, the pencil skirt she's wearing accentuating her backside, gorgeous greyish blue eyes, and that hair. My stomach clenches at the sight and twirls at the same time. I don't know what this emotion is. Calliope notices me and comes in my direction with this mystery woman.

She releases her hold on the redhead and sits beside me with her arm coming around my shoulder now. She ducks her head down by my ear, "I hope you thought long and hard cause we need to talk." I stare into her piercing gaze and bob my head up and down. "I've missed you babe."

"I've missed you too Calliope." I say quietly. Someone clears their throat from across the table and I realize it's the lady that was in the same hold as me under my girlfriend just a few moments ago.

"So you must be the famous Arizona." The redhead states.

"Uhm, yes I guess I am. Do I know you?" I ask bewildered.

"Nope, I'm Addison Montgomery by the way." She puts her hand out and I shake it. Finally it dawns on me on who this is.

"Wait a second… World reknown, double certified, neonatal surgeon Addison Montgomery? And…"

"Yes, Callie's ex from college and now one of her best friends." I gulp at the reversal of this situation.

"Nice to meet you. I-uh gotta get back to work. So I'll see you guys around." I face Callie, "We'll talk later?" She nods.

"I'm taking Addie to Joe's later. I would like it if you join us and maybe we can talk then?" She suggests.

"Uhm… yeah. I'll meet you at Joe's?" I get a nod in reply from my girlfriend then she turns to her ex caught up in conversation again. As I back away from the table I can't help but burn my gaze into Addison. It's the first time in a couple of days I've seen my girl laugh and smile that wide since current events. A pang of something courses through my body as I wish I was the one to make Callie's face brighten like so. I push that out of my head and go back to Peds to finish the rest of my shift.

* * *

I'm outside of Joe's hesitant to walk in and maybe seeing Callie all over her ex again. I work out the courage and scan the room. I don't spot my girlfriend anywhere but see Teddy and go head towards that table. Once in full view of the table I see Addison seated in the corner.

"Hey Arizona!" Teddy greets me. "This is-"

"Addison" I cut her off. "We met earlier. Where's Callie?" I look around to not spotting her anywhere.

"She'll be here in a little bit, got caught up in a consult." Addison answers.

"Join us. We were just talking and having a few drinks. I'll get you the first round. What do you want?" Addison asks being polite.

"I'll have a beer. Thank you." I reply coolly but still polite. Addison stands from the table and heads for the bar.

"What is up with you?" Teddy bluntly states.

"Nothing." I give her the short answer. In a matter of seconds Addison places my beer in front of me and I give her a nod of thanks.

We chit chat about works and surgeries we've performed. I don't even realize I've drank a few beers already. Hearing the bells of the door ring, I turn my head to see my gorgeous Latina of a girlfriend walk swiftly through the door. Just like the last time we were here she's wearing those skinny jeans that make her ass go 'pow' with the knee high boots but with a different top and always with the signature leather jacket.

"Damn, Callie has always looked fine in that jacket." I hear Addison groan out. My jaw clasps at her words. Callie's ex does not get to check her out. My girls body sways over to me and sits down next to me.

"Hey guys. Sorry about my delay but what are we all talking about?" She asks as she places a hand on my thigh.

"Nothing," Addison chirps. She gets up to get another drink and Teddy follows her. Teddy must of sensed the fact we haven't really talked yet.

"So…" Callie waits.

"I want you back home with me Calliope. I know you needed your space from me but please come back." I have no problem begging.

"Have you thought about all the other stuff I said?"

"Yes. You aren't a convenience for me. You're my girlfriend, my rock, the love of my life, my everything. I know you said you don't need words but actions but I need you to hear me say that I chose you. Mark and I aren't friends anymore. He tried apologizing a few days ago but I've stuck to my guns and I plan on it. I'm gonna prove to you that you didn't give up kids, your apartment, and everything else for nothing. I want to give you everything. Just please give me the chance to prove myself to you." My voice cracks at the end of my spiel.

"Alright. This is your third strike with me Arizona. I'm serious. I need you to show me or else we aren't going to move passed this. I want to passed this with you. And I love you too. Okay? That hasn't changed just because I haven't been home in a couple of days." Calliope leans into me and gives me the most passionate kiss I've ever felt without using her tongue. It's that electric. We pull apart breathless then Addison and Teddy make themselves known to being back at the table.

"So Cal, you got yourself a beautiful girl, I see." Addison soothes.

"I do. But we have talked about this Addie. Let it be." Callie chides.

Conversation picks up again and drinks are flowing. Callie is starting to get more handsy but I'm not pushing for more. We might have aired our laundry but we can't jump into our usual habit except she is making it exceptionally hard.

"Oh my god! I love this song." Callie shrieks and jumps out of her chair and struts to the dance floor. Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls was streaming through the stereo. Everyone's eyes drift to Calliope as her hips pop, grind, and sensually circle around in the air. My eyes take in her movements.

"She sure can move her hips." Addison's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Addie…" Teddy warns quietly. I try to ignore the redhead.

"Come on Teds. I remember when Callie used to give me lap dances and it sure doesn't look like she's lost her touch. She always could make me work a sweat right after." Addison jumps in her chair. "Ow!"

"I was just saying that if Callie was single I would totally love to take her up against a wall from behind like how she's always loved it." I close my eyes, trying to calm myself, at the fact Addison knows that. I take in deep breath through the nose and slowly breathe out of my mouth.

"Arizona?" I turn my attention to Addison while my knuckles turn white under the table. "Mind if I dance with your girl for this song?"

"U-uhm sure. Go ahead." I stutter. I watch as Addison comes up behind Callie and grabs onto those full hips swaying. My girlfriend looks towards me with a smoldering look in her eyes. _What is she up to?_

"Are you sure you're okay Arizona?" Teddy asks.

"She needs to watch her hands or I'll break them off." I say through my gritted teeth. Addison grinds her front in my girls ass whilst her hands starting creeping to the apex of her thighs. Calliope takes her hands and places them back on her hips. _There's my girl_.

"Arizona, relax. They're just dancing and only friends."

"She's still an ex Teddy. She's seen her naked." This whole situation feels odd to me. I want to grab onto Addison red hair and yank her to the ground to keep her from touching Callie. "Clearly she knows one of her favorite positions too." I mutter under my breath.

Teddy bursts out laughing and I have no idea where it's coming from. "Why are you laughing?"

"This situation is so ironic, it's hilarious."

Before I get the chance to say much Calliope and Addison are back at the table. My girlfriend gives me a hard kiss then sits down in her seat.

"Have a good dance?" I husk in her ear.

"Not as good of a dance when it's not you." She plays.

Addison cuts in, "Man Callie, remember that one time we went at it for like four hours straight in the bed of your old truck?"

Callie starts to blush profusely from her chest up to her cheeks. I feel myself getting angrier at the minute Addison keeps bringing up old times with MY girlfriend. She could have some courtesy and not talk about it in front of me.

"Uh, no. I don't. Sorry Adds." She tries to shrug it off.

"You do cause you never let me return the favor. I had bruises for a week on my hips from you being so animalistic." I can't take to listen to this anymore. I gulp the rest of my beer and head towards the bathroom. My blood is boiling over at imagining Callie with another woman. My hands grip the ledge of the sink and chin tucked into my chest. I wish Addison wasn't so hot and maybe I wouldn't feel like this. No one gets to see how Calliope can be rough or how she looks when she releases or what one of her positions are.

"Arizona?" Callie locks the bathroom door behind her. I pick my head up and catch her big brown eyes in the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't listen to Addison say another thing about her being with you." Callie snorts. "It's not funny! I hate knowing that she's been with you. She knows what it's like to be in you and I want to throw a brick in her face!"

"You don't think I don't know what the feels like?!" She yells right back.

"No! You haven't sat there listening to her talk about you giving her lap dance or how great you look or even how I watched you dance with her. She does not get put her hands on your full hips or anywhere near there" pointing at her crotch "for that matter!"

"Funny coming from you, don't you think babe?" Calliope questions with a hard stare.

At that moment, I freeze. I finally place the feelings I've been feeling since the minute I saw Addison with Callie hanging on her. _Insecurity and jealousy._ Is this how Calliope felt with all those times with Mark? I turn and look up at her. Her chest is heaving fast like I've hit a chord in her.

"I-I I'm sorry Calliope. Is this how you felt with Mark around?" I avoid eye contact.

"Yeah… But almost every day. He never let me live it down. You got to taste your own medicine for one night. How does it feel?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and take three strides into Calliope's body. Framing her face with my hands, I pull her down to smash my lips into her full ones. We push and pull each other at our clothes and lips. As it slows down and I peck her lips consecutively, "Oh God… I'm so sorry… I wish… I. Love. You." Resting my forehead on hers while blue and brown eyes lock.

"Take me to bed Arizona. Take me home baby." I shiver at her command and my knee practically buckle underneath me. "By the way, you are far from off the hook for all that's happened." I gulp audibly.

"What about Addison?" I ask roughly.

"She's staying with Teddy. Don't worry about it. Now are you going to take me home and fuck me or even make love to me tonight or do I need to get Addison?" Calliope teases.

"Don't push it Calliope. I finally understand what you were talking about but don't make me leave you here." She chuckles and traps my bottom lip between her teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of having anyone else do all the dirty things running through my mind besides you honey." Calliope leaves me with my mouth gaped open as I tilt my head to the side watching her firm ass sway while she walks away and send a sultry look over her shoulder.

"I'm so screwed. I'm so fucking in love with her. I'm never letting her go." I mumble to myself. I'll do whatever it takes for her to know it too. Then I finally exit the bathroom realizing I have business to attend to with my very sexy, hot, and horny girlfriend.

* * *

AN: Sexy time next? Is Addison just visiting? Think Arizona finally understand and that she'll stick to her guns about Mark?

AN: Thoughts? Suggestions? Reviews? Keep em coming. Love you all.


	5. Author's Apology

Hello my faithful readers,

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I didn't mean to tease with posting this. College is killing me right now and I can't exactly put it on the back burner. The stars aligned to put all of my finals for all of my classes on the same day. Also my finals are the week before actually finals week. I don't know how I got so lucky (sarcasm) but it did and I have a ton of studying to do just to survive. I'll probably be out of the writing game until May when I'm done and back home for the summer. Once again, I apologize.

But I'm more than willing for my readers to message me your ideas for either one of my stories. I love hearing what you guys think and it does help in creating my story line. And I would like your input on something, I was debating on creating a twitter page that you guys could follow and tweet me your ideas and thoughts on the stories and we could all talk Grey's. With those of you with a twitter, let me know if you would even like that idea or not. Thanks!

I love you all!

Much love.

-Izzy


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry for the wait but as a typical college student, I had finals and a bunch of studying. I should be able to write at a good pace now that I'm home for the summer. Thanks for your patience. I'm still working on Don't Let Me Go but I'll get there.

AN: There is a time jump in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Callie's POV

It's been a few months since my show down with Mark, a lot has changed. I try not to take myself back to that night because all it does is make me want to punch him again. He and I have had no form of contact since the incident. Any time I need a plastics consult I page Dr. Avery. I avoid being around Mark at all costs. I can be civil and be the bigger person but with him it's no longer possible so for the sake of my career I don't even bother. He's kept his distance from Arizona and myself. _Thank God._ Speaking of Arizona, she and I have been in such a good place. It's all been about give and take and not just me 'giving' everything to Arizona. She's even been pretty open about painting our apartment even though she keeps turning down all my color choices. I don't mind living in an Easter basket but a flare of my 'bat cave' taste, as she would call it, would give our place the perfect mixture of us. That's just what we need, a little "us".

Addison was offered her old job back as the head of the neonatal unit and decided to take it. Arizona wasn't too thrilled about having one of my exes around anymore than she has to, but she got over it, granted I needed to remind her that Addie isn't as bad as Mark. Plus, after the incident at the bar, I told Addie that she pulled off her role well. It might have been a bitchy thing to do but Arizona needed to know what it felt like for once. Even though those events happened, I didn't realize Addie could capture Sloan's persona so well. Anyways, it was the only way to get her to understand. Teddy is just as happy that Addison is staying around because apparently she needs help dealing with me. _Yeah right._

* * *

I leave a patients room when I run into Lexie at the nurses' station. It's been weird between us since her break up with Mark. Don't get me wrong, I like Lexie and I thought she was good for Mark but then he fucked that up when I punched him in the face. She looks so small since that incident. She's also been the bunt of the rumor mill lately.

"Hello Dr. Grey." I greet her.

"Hi Dr. Torres."

"Uhm, do you want to go get some coffee?" I hand the nurse my chart after I sign off on it. There's no need we can't be friends.

"Sure. I have some time right now." We head towards the elevator. There is an awkward silence between us as we head down to the second floor, where the good coffee cart is. Getting off the elevator, we order our coffees and sit down on the bench down the hall.

"So…" I hedge.

"Why is this so weird? We've known each other a long ass time." She chuckles.

"Well I guess it's because you punched my ex in the face at Joe's. Also the fact, we're both convinced that Mark is in love with Arizona and she's oblivious to it because all she sees is Mark as her best friend." Lexie rambles.

I laugh at her interpretation but it couldn't be more true. We try to be normal around each other in such an unusual predicament. Sure it's been months since Lexie broke it off but it doesn't take away from the fact that those things happened.

"I wish I could apologize to you about punching him but I'm not." I say sheepishly.

"You know, I'm glad you did it. I was hoping it would knock some sense into him. But it didn't. What the hell did I see in him?"

"I have no clue but I don't see what my girlfriend sees in him. Is he really that good of a friend?" We started off in staggered laughter to full blown hysterics. There is no doubt in my mind that the people walking by us don't find us weird for just sitting there laughing. Once the laughter dies down we stare out in front of us.

"I'm sorry Callie." That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"For what Lex?"

"I wish I could have changed his pig headed ways because no one should be spoken to like the way he speaks to you. I always sat by too, letting him treat you the way he does. So I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It's how he is. I tolerated it because I love Arizona. I won't choose her friends for her but he pushed me too far that night. But I'm sorry too. He strung you along and that wasn't fair to you. I thought I saw a bit of decency in him when you were with him but I don't know about now." She didn't deserve what happened with Mark. Being strung along with a person who is going for someone else… It hurts. It's a players' game, to have options.

"I could see us being friend. I always liked you Cal. I wish I could be badass like you. I can't throw a punch for shit." I laugh at her admission.

"I have an idea. Why don't you start coming to the gym with me and I'll teach you. I used to be a boxer when I was in high school through our college until I realized I wanted to be a surgeon."

"Seriously?! That's so kick ass. But yeah! Let's do it." Lexie says excitingly.

"We can talk about this later. I have to scrub in for a surgery." I start walking away from the bench towards the elevators but turn back around. "You deserve someone who is going to put you first with no exceptions. Don't settle for someone less than you deserve. You are a great catch Lex and Mark doesn't get to take that away from you. So find your guy or let him come to you then shove it in Mark's face." I leave Lexie to think about that while I just gained a new friend.

* * *

Mine and Arizona's schedules haven't been in sync for almost a week and a half now and I miss my girlfriend a great deal. We're surgeons so we know it happens but I hate coming home at the end of my shift to her dropping a kiss on my lips as she slips around me to go start hers. It's frustrating. So right now I'm cooking my girl's favorite meal and hoping to catch her after evening rounds so we can have dinner together. The scent of spicy chicken quesadillas in one pan is taking over my nostrils while Mexican rice and fried beans are in the other two. She loves when I cook authentic Mexican meals for her. After about an hour of preparations, packing food, up, and some other essentials I head to the hospital around 8.

I'm walking through the hospital with a smile plastered on my face. I know Arizona is going to love what I have planned for her. Having the night shift is always boring and usually gives you more time to yourself. I head into our on-call room and pull out the contents of the basket. Throwing a white table cloth on the small side table and placing a candle in the center with the plates of food surrounding the candle. I spray the room with a little bit of my perfume and sprinkle some rose petals on the bed. I look at my creation and smile. The intern closest to the room, I have him watching it like a hawk until I come back.

I head down the Peds ward hoping to pull Arizona away for a few hours. Stopping in front of her favorite nurse, Grace, I greet her, "Hi Grace."

"Hello Dr. Torres. What brings you up here?" Giving me a sweet smile.

"I'm looking for Arizona actually. Have you seen her? I have this huge surprise for her." I start rambling to Grace about my plans and catch her giving me a sympathetic look.

"Uhm… Dr. Robbins isn't working tonight." She looks down onto the floor.

"Excuse me?" I'm taken aback from this information. From what she told me, she was working late tonight and I didn't think to check the schedule on our fridge to double check. Why would she lie? I start to walk away when I hear Grace talk again.

"She left around 6:30 tonight actually with Dr. Sloan." I whip around at hearing Mark's name. This could not be happening! I'm sure my eyes are radiating rage from how Grace takes several small steps away from me. I walk towards the on-call room, that I had my romantic dinner planned out in. The intern who I had watching the door for me just runs away fast, like someone yelled bomb kinda fast. I'm surprised at how calm I am right now. I pack the whole dinner up along with the candles and flowers, then power walk back to our apartment. I refuse to believe that Arizona really decide to hang out with Mark, after everything we've been through.

I take our planned dinner and set it up in our living room. Moving around some furniture so the table is more in the center of living room, a fire going, music playing softly in the background, and some candles lit. I even take it up a notch and put on Arizona's favorite red strapless dress to top it off. The later it gets the more I pace in our apartment. At some point I grab my leather jacket and head to Joe's to maybe take a shot or two of liquid encouragement. I sit at the bar after downing my two tequila shots but I pick up the sound of my girlfriends laugh coming from the far corner with none other than Mark "fucking" Sloan. They don't spot me and I storm out of the bar.

When I'm back in our apartment I grab the nearest duffle bag in the back of our closest and pack as much of my stuff as I can then set it by the door. I can't believe that she is hanging out with him. She told me she chose me. I thought I was done fighting for my place in her life. She's my number one and that hasn't changed for as long as we've been together but compared to Mark. I'm number two. Who am I kidding? I'm three if you throw Tim into the mix. But right now, I'm done fighting. I shouldn't have to work this hard to be practically nothing to the person I love the most in this world. I plop down at the table hoping that she comes home soon and tells me I was just hallucinating, that it was all just a dream, a big nightmare. Would my girlfriend really lie to me, just go be with Sloan? Friend or not, why would she do this to me? This can't be happening. It has to be a mistake, a misunderstanding, something easily explainable.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm sitting in my office when I hear a small knock at my door. I yell for whoever it is to enter and Mark slips in like he's trying to be as sneaky as possible. Not looking up from the chart I'm signing off on I don't realize it's him. He clears his throat and I shift my eyes to him.

"So where are we hanging out tonight?" He asks.

"Uhm. I don't know." I think of a place him and I can hang out with Callie finding them. I know I shouldn't even hang out with him but he's my best friend. What Callie doesn't know won't hurt her? Right? The voice of reason in my head is gnawing my conscious telling me I'm totally wrong. I miss just hanging out with Mark, without the complications of my girlfriend hating him. I get that he comes off as some huge asshole with absolutely no filter, all true, but deep down he is a good guy. He's always been there for me when I've needed him and I just think that no relationship should get in between us. Clearly, Callie isn't just some other girl but I need my best friend too.

"How about Joe's? Cal thinks you're working late so she wouldn't come to Joe's anyways. We'll be safe."

"I guess. I'll just tell her that I have to work late and ask what she's up to and if nothing then we'll head over there after I'm done with my shift. Yeah?" I plan out.

He nods his agreement. "Well I should probably get out of here before someone catches me."

"See ya later dude."

Mark leaves my office without anyone noticing. The picture on the corner of my desk catches my attention. It's one of Callie and me from a sunny day at the park where our hospital gang plays flag football. Calliope has her arms wrapped around my torso from behind and I'm looking up at her laughing while she lays a kiss on my cheek. It was a picture perfect moment that Teddy caught and I had to have it framed. I sigh. _How could I be lying to her?_ She'll never forgive me if she finds out.

* * *

Hours later Mark and I are at Joe's laughing and playing a round of darts. We've had a few rounds of beer that's giving me a nice buzz. I feel a presence directed at me but not exactly sure where it's coming from. I shake it off taking my turn at darts then look towards the exit just to hear the bells ringing but no person there.

"What if she finds out Arizona?" Marks serious tone throws me off.

"She's won't." I shudder at the idea of the hurt I would implant in my girlfriend if she did find out.

"Come on. It's too risky us being here. Anyone from work could walk in and we know how fast the rumor mill goes."

"Then why did you suggest us coming here?"

"Anyone important is working right now. As long as one of us leaves within the hour then we'll still be good."

"Glad you figured all this out." I chuckle.

"Well I'm glad we finally get to hang out again. I wish Callie would give me a chance to apologize. I get it, I really do, I pushed her way to far that night and damn your girl can throw a punch." Mark has a glazed look over his eyes thinking about Callie's assault on his face.

"She took up boxing a long time ago but stopped when she decided to become a surgeon." It's insanely hot to me when I watch Callie do a boxing work out at the gym on the weekends. The sweat, her hair loosely pulled up, short shorts and a white tank top that just rides up perfect up her tan back-

"Stop daydreaming about her Robbins." He interrupts my thoughts.

"Look, I should probably head out of here. I wanna go see my girl."

"Alright. We'll plan next week, maybe somewhere in the city?"

"Sure. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He laughs.

I leave Joe's with all the images of having my way with Calliope when I get home. Hopefully she isn't asleep. Checking my phone, it shines 11:30 on the screen. That's a decent time coming from the hospital, it's believable. I told her I was going to be late. I take the elevator up to the fifth floor and down the hall to our apartment. Opening the door I'm thrown off guard at the scene in front of me. Calliope in my favorite red strapless dress that does wonders on her body with our kitchen table more in the middle of the apartment, candles lit, my playlist playing softly in the background. She has her back to me. _Damn it._

"How was your late night? What did you end up doing?" Callie's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Uhhh. It was good. I got out of there sooner than I was expecting. I had some complicated post-ops that I needed to make sure were stable before I left." I lie. I mean those things did happen today, just not late tonight. Bile rises in my throat and it happens every time I lie to her. I notice the orange duffle bag set on the floor by the door.

"What with the bag?"

"Well that depends on how you answer me in a second." She states.

"Oh well I had an interesting night. Want to hear about it?" Her hand comes up to grip the wine glass and takes a gulp and sets it down. I round the couch after taking off my coat and purse to sit in front of her. Her eyes look so distant.

"Sure…" I hesitate.

"So I haven't seen my girlfriend in about a week and a half and I miss her like crazy. We're both surgeons and sometimes our schedules don't fit. I get it. I figured I could do something nice for her, like cook her favorite meal. I end up at the hospital setting up this same exact set up in our on-call room. I run into one of her favorite scrub nurses, only for her to tell me, my girlfriend wasn't even working tonight and that she left early with none other than Dr. Mark Sloan." She takes a breath and another sip of her wine. I try to open my mouth to explain myself. Her hand comes up to stop me.

"Then I'm thinking, no way. Why would my girlfriend lie to me? So I just transfer this romantic dinner into our apartment hoping that she'll walk through the door to come home to me. But an hour and half later I head to Joe's to calm myself down with a little alcohol. Want to know what I found?" I shake my head and drop my chin to my chest in pure utter shame.

Calliope continues, "I hear the sound of my girl's laughter ringing through the air in the far corner of the bar playing darts with Dr. Sloan while I'm sitting at the bar. I leave and come back hoping to everything holy that I was just hallucinating. So I'm going to ask you one more time Arizona, what did you end up doing tonight?" She looks me dead in the eyes daring me to lie to her again. I swallow the gigantic lump in my throat to try to speak.

I inhale a deep breath into my chest, "I was with Mark. We had a few rounds and played darts. Then I left because I wanted to spend some time with you."

"How long?" Callie asks.

"A few hours tops."

"No. How long have you been hanging out with him behind my back?"

"About a month. We only hang out once a week." No point in lying anymore. I clearly am caught red handed. I shrink into my chair hoping that I'll disappear at this very instant.

"A MONTH?!" She yells and stands up quickly with the chair toppling over. I wince at her volume. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I spent most of the night waiting around for you. When Grace told me you left with him I prayed that she was just seeing things. I made your favorite meal hoping to surprise you with a night together." She takes the plates of food and launches them into the closest wall. Food flies everywhere and shatter plates crash onto the wooden floors.

"Calliope!" I jump at the sound of the plates breaking. I've never seen some much rage pouring from her and I know it's pointed at me.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Callie takes a calming breath and walks to her duffle bag. She throws the straps over her right shoulder and reaches for the door knob. I see where this is going and I'm not denying I don't deserve it but I'm not above begging right now.

"Don't go. Please Callie." I stand my chair and stop standing right behind her. My hands comes to land on her shoulder and I frown when she shrugs it off. She turns with a pair of eyes that I've never seen look so broken like I've sucked the life out of them.

"You told me you chose me Arizona. It's not lost on me that I'm like number three on your list of important people. Mark and Tim come before me. I thought I could believe you when you said you picked me. I should have known better. I'm done fighting for my place in your life. I'm clearly not as important as you are to me. I'm so deeply in love with you but I need to leave for me. I've done everything for you and I've lost myself loving you. I'll always believe that you are the best thing to happen to me but I'm not enough for you. You are it for me but I'm not it for you. So goodbye Arizona."

"No! You don't get to leave! You love me! I love you! And none of the rest matters. Please don't go. Let me prove to you that you're it for me. Calliope I'm begging you. Don't break my heart like this. Please!" I beg with my cracking the sob trying to escape me.

"You know I love you but I don't know if you love me enough Arizona… And don't you dare tell me not to break your heart because you've just about shattered mine in your hands." Callie frames my face with her hands and swipes the tears relentlessly falling with her thumbs. She tilts her head and gives me a soft and loving kiss on my lips like it's goodbye. I hold onto her hips trying to keep her there. But she pulls back and kisses my forehead. Her hands cover mine to pull my hands away from her body. "Maybe someday I'll be enough for you and when I am, I'll still be here loving you. Take care of yourself Arizona. I love you."

My heart is breaking and I can't do anything about it. I watch my girlfriend walk out of our apartment for what I would think is the final time. I sink down into the floor pulling my legs to my chest while my body shakes from my sobs. _What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

Callie's POV

After leaving our- well Arizona's apartment for the last time I sit in my car not knowing where to go. Maybe the hospital? Nah, I was just there earlier tonight. I reach for my cell phone and go to Teddy's contact information and call her. It rings but Teddy picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hey Cal."

"Hi Teds. Uhm, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I breathe deeply trying to not break down right now.

"No, are you okay?" Concern lacing her voice.

"No. I'm not. I need somewhere to stay for a little while. Care to help your best friend out a bit?" Trying to stick to humor.

"You know you can always stay here."

"Okay. I-I'll be over in a little bit. Thanks Teddy." I don't wait for her to say anything and hang up the phone. Putting the key into the ignition and turning it, my car doesn't start. I hear some ridiculous noise coming from under the hood. I hit my steering wheel. _You've got to kidding me._

I grab my duffle bag and figure walking isn't a bad idea. About a block and a half down, it starts to pour. Fabulous. At this point I hardly realize it's raining because everything besides my heart feels numb. Before I know it I'm at Teddy's door step ringing her door bell. The porch light shines in my eyes and the door opens.

"Callie…" Teddy opens the door for me and lets me slip in. My body is in flight mode and I feel Teddy directing me around the house. She strips me of my dress and heels to dress me in shorts and t-shirt. We make it into her bed when I come out of it a little bit to realize she's trying to get some details out of me. But I feel so tired.

"What happened?" She tries to coax some answers.

Teddy sits up against the headboard and I lay head in her lap. My built up tears pour out of my eyes and she rubs my back and runs her hand through my hair. She knows to just let me cry it out until I'm done. What seems like hours I finally can calm down just a bit.

"I'm never going to be good enough for her. What is wrong with me?" My voice sounds so foreign to my ears because of how hoarse I sound.

"Cal, absolutely nothing is wrong with you." She says sternly.

"Teddy, I love her so much. But I'm not worth it. I'm worth nothing. I learned that tonight." I feel myself shutting down emotionally and physically. "I'm nothing. Now I know…" Black.

* * *

Teddy's POV

Seeing Callie drenched from the rain, make running down her face, hair matted to her forehead she was the image of raw pain. I thought everything was going great between them. Even though they've had their issue they have been my best example of true love. Now what? She deserves to be happy.

I don't know what happened tonight between Callie and Arizona but she has only come broken down like this one other time. We don't talk about that time in Callie's life or that event but this is entirely different. She's broken. What the fuck did you do Arizona? Anger starts to flow through my veins at the thought. I know better to wait until Callie is ready to talk about it. It's been an hour and Callie is still sobbing into my thighs. I thought rubbing her back and playing with her hair would calm her down but it hasn't.

Why didn't she drive over here? Why was she dressed up? What's with the duffle bag? Questions start to build up in my head. My best friend is hurting and I don't even know what the hell happened. I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Callie's voice.

"I'm never going to be good enough for her. What is wrong with me?" She sounds so small.

"Cal, absolutely nothing is wrong with you." I say strongly hoping to get through to her.

"Teddy, I love her so much. But I'm not worth it. I'm worth nothing. I learned that tonight." My hands freeze at her words. "I'm nothing. Now I know…" A few seconds later I feel her breathing even out and she passed out from exhaustion.

This is not the Callie I know and I love and I am going to find out what the hell happened tonight. No one gets to make her feel like this not even Arizona. She has another thing coming if she thinks I'm not going to kick her ass. I've grown to love Arizona but it won't stop me. Cal, comes first and she's worth it all. I finally shift my body down to lay on my back and she grips my shirt in her hands. I remember this gesture, Cal used to do it when she's really hurting. She always said it's an unconscious habit but it's her way of her head telling her she needs something to hold onto. Looking at her while she's sleeping, she looks in peace but I know come tomorrow morning I'm going to have to stare at the broken deep brown eyes.

* * *

AN: My beta was amazing during this time of my hiatus and kept me writing. So thank you TeamArizona. You are the best and way to keep me going. There is a section that might have mistakes but that is completely on me, not my beta.

AN: I'll get that other update as soon as I can but I'm gonna say that I'm back!

AN: I just finished watching Grey's and it literally killed me. Too bad part of my one shot came true. I love people who talk Grey's with me so PM me. I'm dying. I'm sorry for all the cheating.


End file.
